Second Chance
by SilverFang-Anime
Summary: It was just another day for the bladebreackers against the demolition boys or what they think. the torment causes tyson's death and kai is not at all happy about it. Their is one salutation to the problem...a second chance at life for Tyson. a tyka fic.
1. Goodbye tyson

Chapter 1-Good-bye tyson

The sky was dark and it was raining hard. Lightning strike with thunder booming. The wind was howling if there was no tomorrow. The bladebreackers were to battle against the demolition boys. It was only the afternoon but it was dark like the night. The blading battle had already commenced and the teams were tied a one piece.

lighting flashed followed by thunder a few sec. later.

Kenny screamed then used his labtop as a sheild to cover his face.

Max looked at him sweatdroped "Ah kenny its just thunder and lighting out side their is nothing to be afraid of." Max said with a grin patting Kenny to confort him.

"Max its no use Kenny is affraid of everything no matter what" Dizzi sighed from above Ken.

"But i was ..." he was cut off when kenny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Max but don't try to cheer me up, Dizzi's right" another thunder and lighting was herd and Kenny moved very fast and got down low holding Dizzi over him tightly.

Max sweatdroped again looking at him. Kai sat at the end of the bench, arms crossed and eyes closed, he grunted looking at them.

Tyson was next to Max, watching the beyblade match in front of them, he was in suspense because Rei was going to face off against Tala and his bitbeast Wolborg for the final battle of the beyblading tournament.

Hilary, Daichi, Hitoshi were at the banches watching the finely round of the tournament. Daichi was whining cause he was not the one beyblade battling.

"Waaaaaaa! I wanted to blade how came I could not blade why WHY! Waaaaaa!"

"Stop whining already Daichi or else I won't give you any of the food that I made for you guys, besides your not ready to face them let and to late to blade to so their." Hilary stuke her tounge out to him.

Daichi stop whining and stuke his tounge out to hilary too.

"huh? humph" hilary turn his back on him. Hitoshi sweatdrop at the two and turn his gaxe at the battle.

"Ok are we ready to get this beyblade over with people" Jazzman said over the microphone. people cheered loudly. "The lets begin!"

Tala set his beyblade up, got the luncher ready and put the rip cord in place. Rei hold his blade in his hand and prepared his as well.

"In 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

"GO Drigger!"

"Wolborg attack!"

Thunder and lighting strucked again but above the tournament sending all the lights out. The only light was from the bitbeast on the attack on each other. When the lights came back on a few mins. later everybody look a the dish, Tala's blade was still spinning while Rei's blade was next to him not even moving.

"And the winner is Tala fro the Demolition boys" Jazzman announced people cheered.The Bladebreackers were worried (-kai) for Rei. Tala grabed his beyblade and grained and got his blade ready for the second round.

Rei picked up his blade next to him and hold it in his hand infront of him. "well drigger if we don't win at least we did our best." His bitbeast glowed green in the blade, rei smiled and set Drigger up.

"Now for the secound round to begin! In 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET RIIIIIIIIIIP!"

both bladers 'let it rip' and the beyblades went flying at each other the second round ended quickly, Tala's blade had stop while Rei's blade barely spinning, was still their and then completely stopped.

"With a come back the winner of this round is Rei!" The crowed cheered and screamed the bladebreackes happily cheered for Rei but it was not over let. "Now for the final round. who will it be? Rei of the bladebreackers or Tala of the Demolition boys. OK Ready your blades bladers!"

Both got ready.

"In 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

The bladers let their blades go on the attack. tala called out his bitbeast too attack. Just then Wolborg started to act strange then gave a loud rour and it looked real as if it was taken over by something. Their were fear in Tala's eyes for the first time he was scared. Wolborg Eyes glowed Blood red it let out a massive rour like nothing even close to a bitbeast and then charged at Rei. He moved out of the way but got cut in the process, on his right shoulder.

everyone gasped.

Rei winced and squeezed his arm tightly in shock. "Wh...What's going on since when bitbeast can hurt you."

"Wolborg stop it!" Tala screamed but his bitbeast did not listen. it roured at the people at the stands, they screamed and scrambled to get out.

The beast then turn to rei and charged again and it did not even let Rei move out the way when it's claw scratched Rei's back making 3 large cuts blood was dripping from his back he cryed in pain when the bitbeast hit him. Wolborg charged again but Drigger lept from his beyblade and pinned him down trying to let rei escape but with two bad wounds on him he could barely move. Wolborg got out of his grip and charged once more at Rei for the final attack.

Tyson, without thinking ran to Rei it was all as if everything went slow motioned. When he got their he pushed rei out the way making him fall to his side. The bitbeast claws went right at tyson it's claws pierced tyson chest blood was splattered everywhere it landed on Wolborg, Rei and on the ground. Everyone in their that were left watched in shock and terror at the scene. Their stand tyson and Wolborg with its claws within Tyson.

Wolborg eye's turn back to normal and looked at what he was doing he pulled out his paw blood was on it and driped to the floor as tears started to form from his eyes and return to his blade in sadness and dispair. Blood gushed from tyson wound even more. He coughed up a large amount of blood before he fallen backwards landing on the ground with a loud thud "K-kai..." he wispered and his body layed their motionless.

"Ty...Tyson..." Kenny was still in shock and Dizzi was silent.

Max had to look away from the sight as tears ran down his eyes, Kai had his head down and tears driped from his eyes too for the first but he hid it and squeezed his hand tight on his knee. Daichi, Hitoshi Jumped from the seets and started to run over to Tyson, Hilary ran down the stairs in to the bladeing area.

Rei got to his knees and went to his fallen friend but ignored the pain in his back and shoulder. "Tyson..." he shook him lightly but no respond. tears flood from his eyes and dripped on his friend. tyson was laying in a pool of his own blood and not even moving.

Hilary ran over to tala and slapped him across his face. "You monster!" she snapped "You did low stuff before but this is even lower". Kai ran over to Hilary and wrap his arms around her. She turn and started to cry her heart out on Kai's chest. Kai rubbed her back to try to comfert her and tears began to run down his face too. tala fell to his knees and placed his hand to his reddened cheek. "I-I'm sorry" he said quietly.

It was a sad day that day, a sad day...

**:Bit beast world:**

"Dead?" Dragoon said in shock.

"Yes I'm sorry dragoon" Drigger said sad;y.

"N-no ... I-It can't be ... I ... I don't believe you!" Dragoon shouted and tears started to form from his face.

"Dragoon Listen to me!" Drigger shouted.

"No!"

Draciel slapped dragoon and looked away.

"Dragoon listen, he ... he did to protect Rei." after Drigger said that he walked away leaving a trail of tears.

the tear's started to flow freely out of Dragoon's eyes. he still was silent and then he ran out to his house with out sawing and a word. when he got their and open the door he walked to his room to laying down on his bed, but to see an egg with red and yellow streaks running down it and with a hint of blue on the top and bottom of the it 'what is this doing here?' though he blue dragon.

The egg hatched and dragoons eyes widened.

Crack, two yellowish claws popped out and the blades on it were short.

Crack, two pare of legs and clawed feet come out. a little squeaky rour was herd in the egg.

crack, A dragon rolled out of it was blue but had fire red feathered wings on it's back on the belly of the dragon was golden yellow color comeing from the neck to it's tail, it was like dragoon's but the color and the tail. the dragon had dragoons face but the eyes were brown colored.

The small dragon looked around with droopy eyes then looked up to see dragoon looking down at him. it squecked a rour and dragoon looked at it strangely and cocked his head to the side but smiled and picked it up.

"well, i don't know were you came from or how you got here, guess I get to keep you what do you say?"

The little drgon yawned and waged its tail, squeakied another rour and fell asleep in dragoon's claws.

Dragoon smiled and though of a name. "I Know what to call you ... Daragon my little dragoon"

* * *

silver: ok well I gues I have nothing to say...-sigh- 

Rei: wohoo! It's a miracl!

silver: shutup.

rei eep Oo

silver: please review :D

rei: R&R


	2. Secound chance

Chapter 2 / Secound chance

(Tyson's POV)

As i heard heard the lighting flash followed by thunder a few sec. later. I heard Kenny screamed then used his labtop as a sheild to cover his face, gosh he sounded like a little girl.

Max looked up at him and sweatdroped he said something and then grin patting Kenny to confort him.

after a bit I heard another thunder boom and lighting fashed and then Kenny ducked down fast and got down low holding Dizzi over him tightly.

Max sweatdroped again looking at him. Kai sat at the end of the bench, arms crossed and eyes closed as useal

I was in suspense yet again because Rei was going to face off against Tala and his bitbeast Wolborg for the final battle of the beyblading tournament man I waish I had to go and face tala not Rei but I guess it was his choice. I containued to watch the torament from or bench.

"Ok are we ready to get this beyblade over with people" Jazzman said over the microphone. people cheered loudly. "The lets begin!"

Tala set his beyblade up, got the luncher ready and put the rip cord in place. Rei hold his blade in his hand and prepared his as well.

"In 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

Thunder and lighting strucked again but above the tournament sending all the lights out. The only light was from the bitbeast on the attack on each other It was pitch black so i could not see. "Damit" I cursed, when the lights came back on a few mins. later I look a the dish, Tala's blade was still spinning while Rei's blade was next to him not even moving. I glaired at tala "bastard" I muttered.

Max turn to me. "did you say something ty?"

I shook my head. "no" then turn up ahead.

"And the winner is Tala fro the Demolition boys" Jazzman announced people cheered. I started to to worry when i looked at max and Kenny from the cornar of my eye i could see the same expraction on their face.

Rei picked up his blade next to him and hold it in his hand infront of him. Rei said something but over the crowd talking I chouldn't hear, let along what drigger did.

"Now for the secound round to begin! In 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET RIIIIIIIIIIP!"

Both bladers 'let it rip' and the beyblades went flying at each other the second round ended quickly, Tala's blade had stop while Rei's blade barely spinning, was still their and then completely stopped I cheered as it hung on as long as it chould.

"With a come back the winner of this round is Rei!" The crowed cheered and screamed I cheered on for Rei as for kenny and max but it was not over let. "Now for the final round. who will it be? Rei of the bladebreackers or Tala of the Demolition boys. OK Ready your beybladers!"

Both got ready. _come on rei _I though watching them.

"In 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

The bladers let their blades go on the attack. tala called out his bitbeast too attack. I closed my eyes looking away knowing what's going to happen next but when Jazzmen did say anything I slowly onpen my eyes and looked out. Wolborg stood right infrount of Rei and it gave a loud rour Rei winced and squeezed his arm tightly in shock.

"Wolborg stop it!" I heard Tala screamed but his bitbeast did not listen. it roured at the people at the stands, they screamed and scrambled to get out I watched Wolborg growled and turn to rei again then chaged at him.

The beast did not even let Rei move out the way when it's claw scratched Rei's back making 3 large cuts blood was dripping from his back he cryed in pain when the bitbeast hit him I gasped and slowly got up. Wolborg charged again but Drigger lept from his beyblade and pinned him down trying to let rei escape but with two bad wounds on him he could barely move. Wolborg got out of his grip and charged once more at Rei for the final attack.

I snaped out my trance and ran forward as if everything went in slow motion to help me. When I got their I pushed rei out the way making him fall to his side. The bitbeast claws went right at me it's claws pierced thew my chest, blood was splattered everywere, their stood me and Wolborg with its claws within Me.

I looked up at Wolborg eye's they turned back to normal and looked at what he just did and he pulled out his paw blood was on it and driped to the floor as tears started to form from his eyes and return to his blade in sadness and dispair could almost hear him say "I'm sorry." Blood gushed from my wound even more.

I coughed up a large amount of blood before I fall backwards all my memores flashed before me all my pain, my joy, my happeness, everything, and I landing on the ground "K-kai..." I wispered with the last of my stranght As i drifted from the world I use too know.

_W...Were am I?_

_'your with me'_

_who?_

_'death'_

_death?_

I opened my eyes and looked around death was sitting down next to me.

"were am I?" I asked.

"I put us in an endless black space in which time is suspended." he said.

My eyes whiden then turn away from him. "Oh i see" I said and sat up and had my knees brought up to me.

It was dead silent then i started to say something.

"So we could talk for centuries and no time would pass in the real world right?" I asked him.

"Correct, but since I know you are capable of talking for centuries, let me get to the point" death said

"I like you tyson your stroung and determed no matter what it is, you go to people in need and become victories in such, but it seems your in time in need right now..." he said, _i already know that stuff but what that got to do with me?_ I though.

he cleared his thout. "anyway their's someone that you like right?"

I nodded my head.

"good, and your willing to do anything to be with?" he asked

I nodded my head again.

"well I want to make a deal with you"

"Oh ya Like what?" I asked getting up.

"If you can win that person's heart by say...I don't...know ... maybe 5 mounths, you can be with the living again"

I was shooked my eye whiden "Y-you really mean it!"

he nodded his head. I felt like jumping up for joy.

"But..." he begain.

then my heart sank. "But what?"

"if your not able to win that person's heart then you won't be able to see that person or anyone else ever again." he said.

I stood their quiet. _should I or... should ... I just stay here?_ I smiled then looked up to him. _To hell with this place..._"I'll do" i said giving him the thums up.

he nodded his head and then a white light came out of nowere, it bolted towards me and hit me square in the chest i gasped trying to breath, but before that place disappered from my sight, he said "You will be reborn as a bitbeast, and what ever you try to do kai woun't be able to know you how you are." he said. and it all disappered.

_That's just great! _I though.

I looked around. _Again with the darkness_.

I tryed to move around but no sucsse then I moved again then.

Crack, I got my hands out _sucsses! _and then...

Crack, got my legs, I squeakied a rour. then...

Crack, I rolled out of something. I looked around feeling sleepily for some reason and all, then I just realised I'm a dragon. I looked up to ... _my bitbeast! _the thought went threw my mind._ I'm a dragon that's at a house with dragoon looking at me._

I squecked a rour in disapointment and then dragoon looked at it strangely and cocked his head to the side but smiled I felt meself being picked up.

"well, i don't know were you came from or how you got here, guess I get to keep you what do you say?" dragoon said.

I yawned and waged its tail, squeakied another rour and fell asleep in his claws. _He's so warm_ I though drifting off to sleep, but before I did, dragoon called me by a new name.

"Daragon ... my little dragoon"

_Daragon huh? I think I'm going like this._

silver: ya next chapter done

tyson: hello! I died!

silver: yes i know

tyson: WHY DID YOU KILL ME! ;-;

silver: it all part of my plain

tyson: --

silver: ok, well please reveiw

max: R&R


	3. Trouble in both worlds

Chapter 3/ Trouble in both worlds

"GO DRANZER!" Kai yelled as he let his blade rip into the dish, he was blading against a street punk.

"ATTACK!" the boy yelled.

the battle end and the street punk's blade was still spinning, Kai unfortunately was next to him not even moving.

"ha! I win! I won against the most powerful blader of all!" he yelled, one of his goons walked up to him a tugged his shirt.

"Don't you mean second best?"

Kai bent down and picked his blade off the ground and began to walk off.

the punk smiled and said "Ha, not anymore ever scene that tyson kid died kai was next to step in and take over his name as the world greatest beyblade, but I doubt he is even able to have it."

Kai stopped and tighten his hand and put his head down.

"come on guys lets go he is no fun anymore." the punk and the followers walked away.

_"'I doubt he is even able to have it, ever scene that tyson kid died ... died ...died ...died ...'" _The words echoed though Kai's mind he started to walk again but still had his head down. "Tyson..." he muttered.

:Mall:

Max, Rei, hilary, and Hitoshi were window shoping. people stopped and stared at them with strange looks.

A kid and his mom walked past them. "Mommy is that the famous bladebreackes?"

"Yes, but sadly their no longer called that"

"why's that mommy?"

"I will tell you when your older" they walked off and the group walked to the escalator to the first floor.

Rei looked at hilary her eyes were watery and sniffed two times he asked "you ok?"

She wiped her eyes and looked up at Rei. "yeah i'm ok"

Max shock his head his head and put a smile on his face. "come on guys and girls cheer up Tyson will come back"

"MAX! We all know that Tyson can never come back from the dead, peoplewho died don't just come back to life" Hitoshi snapped trying to keep his tears back.

"sorry i was just trying to cheer everyone up" said max shaking his head.

"Nice try max" Rei said getting off the escalator with hilary, with Max, and Hitoshi last to go.

the group of four walked out side and it became silent again for them.

:Bitbeast world:

"Daragon! come back hear with my egg roll!" Dragoon shouted chasing the small dragon.

Draciel, Dranzer and Drigger were eatting and watch the scene with amusement.

"ha! I got ya!" dragoon lept to the air and dove down on the small dragon, but it took a sharp turn to the table and dragoon made a face plant on the ground. "ugh" he muttered.

Daragon was next to dranzer eating his egg roll happily wagging his tail, the small dragon finsh it off, Dranzer smirked taking a bit of her breakfast.

Dragoon Sighed looked at the dragon, "what am i going to do with you Daragon?" sighed again.

"you such gotten attached to that dragon huh Dragoon." Drigger said walking over to his friend.

"Ya you even forgot about--" Dranzer bumped against Draciel before he could finish.

"Don't say the 'you-now-what' in front off dragoon like that" Dranzer said face to face with Draciel.

"It's alright Dranzer"

the bitbeasts turn to dragoon and all said "really?"

"Ya ever scence you told me I felt sad and angry like I wan't revange on Wolborg until this little guy came, he made me feel better somehow i don't know how but something feels like we now each other or something and now I'm still my cheerful self but I still become sad about the though" Dragoon smiled and look at the guys and daragon.

"Well thats good to hear well anyway we got to go our masters are train again so see you later dragoon" Dracil said walking out the door followed by Draciel and Drigger.

"see ya later you guys" The blue dragon said.

Daragon looked at him and began to squeak at Dragoon.

he looked down at the dragon and blinked "What wronge? you want to play?"

The small dragon nodded it's head and began to run away from Dragoon.

"alright then here I come daragon!" dragoon yelled running after him.

They chased each other for one full hour until, dragoon was on the ground breathing heavily. "all ... right...you...win daragon.." said the blue dragon with each breath. then their was a knock at the door, dragoon walked to the door and open it slightly, their stood Griffolyon and Amphilion. The small dragon ran to find some place to hid.

"Griffolyon, Amphilion what are you doing here?" asked dragoon looking at them with strange looks.

"That no way to treat friends" said Griffolyon folding his claws over his chest.

"Are you going to invite us in or leave us outside" Amphilion side looking at him.

"oh sorry" dragoon said opening the door all the way.

"I brough over some tea if you didn't have any for us" Griffolyon said holding a canister.

Dragoon & Amphilion sweatdroped.

Dragoon got out three tea cups and a white mat. They sat down in the living room the blue dragon sat on the couch with Griffolyon while Amphilion sat on the chair that was next to them.

"So guys why did you come over?" dragoon asked.

both bitbeast were silent for a sec. when Amphilion spoke up. "We heard what happened Dragoon"

"You mean the passing of my master..."

"Yes"

"But how did you know?"

"It was all over the news, were surprised how fast news goes around."

"Yes and get this the blades that Tyson ever met are coming to the funeral. it so nice that you have such a cared for master" Griffolyon said with the smile but it faded when he looked at Dragoon.

The dragon had his head down and he squeezed his cup tight and tears fall from his eyes, some landed in the cup. "I-Its good to kno-know that people r-really cared about him" he sniffed.

"Dragoon are you going to be ok?" Amphilion said looking at him.

"Ya I'm fine" Dragoon said wiping away his tears.

Amphilion sent a death glaired at Griffolyon. "Maybe we should go" Amphilion said. he got up and pulled Griffolyon. he whispered "I told you not to do it!"

"Hey I was just trying to cheer him up"

"Well good going, and for that no tea for a week!"

"B-but..."

"no buts mister now march!"

Griffolyon and Amphilion left. Daragon came out and looked around to see if anyone else was their. When their was no one else he then went over to Dragoon and squeaked a rour at him.

Dragoon looked down to look at him. He reached his claws down and picked up the small dragon firmly.

"Daragon I ... I wish ... he didn't have to ... go" he wispered softly and begain to cry a little.

The dragon squeaked another rour and noised dragoon. he smiled and hugged the dragon firmly.

silver: ok next chapter is done

kai: did i have to lose?

silver: YES! you already asked me 50 times today.

tyson: wow! kai you broke my record.

kai: really? what was your?

tyson: 49

kai:

rei: -backs away from kai- scary

kai: ...

silver: anyway please review. and if you do you get a daragon Plushie

tyson: HEY!

silver: I think their cute

tyson: ... --

silver: please review.

kai: you already said that!

silver: quiet fool! or else I will show everyone what you look when you asleep.

kai: Oo'

max: R&R


	4. was it real?

Chapter 3/ Was it real?

"LOOK OUT DRIGGER!" Rei yelled his blade miss his dranzer's attack by two inches 'that was close' he though.

Kai growled "Alright dranzer! Volcano Emission!"

"Drigger! Vulcan Power Claw!" Reis blade headed strate at dranzer. Both beyblades few back at the bladers, Kai and Rei both cought their blades.

Rei walked over to kenny "So who we do?"

"Hold on I'm cheacking" Kenny said typing in Dizzi.

"Ouch Chief not so hard" Dizzi complained.

"Oops sorry Dizzi" Kenny blushed and typed lightly.

"Hey guys anyone hungry!" Hilary yelled holding a pan.

"I am!" Max said ran past kai, Rei, Kenny, and Daichi.

"Me too!" Daichi catched up to max and got them selves stuke at the doorway.

"Hey kids first!"

"Noway Daichi your always first!"

"Am not!"

"are too!"

"Am not!"

"are too!"

"am not!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Your right Daichi, your always first"

"Grrr... well i bet i will get their first!"

"No you won't!"

Everybody(-kai) sweatdrop.

'just like Tyson...' Kenny though looking at the arguing two. he looked at rei "do you miss Tyson as much as I do?"

"Ya Kenny, I miss him" Rei said he gave a smil but soon faded when he remembered the event.

--FlashBack--

The bitbeast claws went right at tyson it's claws pierced tyson chest blood was splattered everywhere it landed on Wolborg, Rei and on the ground. Everyone in their looked in shock at the scene. Their stand tyson and Wolborg with his claws within Tyson, He coughed up a large amount of blood.

Wolborg eye's turn back to normal and looked at what he was doing he pulled out his paw and return to his blade. Blood gushed from tyson wound even more and he fallen backwards landing on the ground with a loud thud his body was motionless.

--end of Flashback--

_**:3 hours later:**_

"Well it's getting late Me and the guys have to get going Hilary" Rei said getting up from the couch.

"Oh ok guys" hilary said softly.

"You going be ok?" Max asked down at her.

"Ya I will be fine"

"You shore cause we chould call our parents and ask if we chould sleep over right guys?" Rei said turnning to them.

"really!" hilary said her eyes were wide and happy.

"Ya shore" Rei said moving back a little.

"Uhuh" Kenny said closing his labtop.

"Yes, yes!" Max ran around he was suger high again.

"Whatever" kai said coldly walking outside.

"Not me" Daichi said.

"Why not Daichi?" Hilary said looking at him.

"Me and my fokes are going out of town tomarrow so i have to leave, well anyway see ya" Daichi left in a big hurry.

Max, Hilary, and Kenny looked a little conufused, Rei flopped on the couch and layed their. kenny toke the couch next to it, hilary sat in the chair. Kai was outside they think and as for max well he was running around none stop.

"Let watch a movie! Let watch a movie!" max shout happily. "Lets watch '_I now what you did last summer'_ " Max said trying to make it creepy but was too hyper.

"Not that movie again Max Can we watch something else" rei opens a movie channel book and fliped threw the pages. "Want to see Kingdom hospitel?" (it's a show i saw on tv once gave me nightmare -shutters-)

"Ya! Ya!" max cheered.

"Well I guess" Kenny scratched his face and he look a little strange.

"OK well I hope it's not scary" Hilary said smiling.

"Ummm... you better not watch Hilary"

"why not Rei?"

"Well is a horror movie and their is lots and lots of blood also childeren die" Rei said reading the rate to it in the book.

Everyone looked at hilary, she was pale and white and it looked like she seen a ghost, she was shacking like crazy and her eyes were thin in terror.

"Umm maybe we should just watch some funny shows tonight" Kenny said.

"ok" Rei flipped the remote and turn it to a funny show.

_:Later:_

Everyone was in their sleeping bags. Rei, max, and Kenny were in the living room Kai was on the couch and hilary was in her bedroom sound asleep.

Later at night Kai started to act strange we sweat heavily tossing and turn and make some groning noises.

Rei woke up, he saw kai and gotup and shuck him "Kai. Hey Kai are you alright?"

Kai stop tossed and turned again and open his eyes too see Rei next to him. "Ya i'm alright just a bad dream." He said.

"well that's good you kinda got me worried their for a min. but is their someing on your mind?"

"No" he snapped

"Oh I see your miss tyson don't you" Rei said smiling.

"NO I DON'T!" Kai snapped closing his eyes and turning away. "You better get some sleep"

"Ok Kai" rei smirked and went back to his sleeping he layed down, before he went to sleep he said "Well Kai if you have anything to talk about just tell ok"

"Whatever" kai said.

"Well good-night"

"Night"

:**Kai's Dream**:

_(kai's POV)_

"Hello! Hey is anybody their!" I screamed, everything was in totel darkness. I didn't know were to go or what to do I just walked forward.

Then it happened out of the blue a wolf like chreature with greenish-blueish ice on the back, around it's paws, on its head and face. it had a coller that is the same color as the ice and had long teeth. it growled and charged at me.

I gasped and started ranning as fast as I could, the chreature was right behind me, it roured shacking everything. I yelled "HELP! REI, KENNY, MAX, TYSON HELP!"

I stoped their was light ahead of me and a figuer with two-toun hair with a yellow shirt and a red vest over it with blue pants and blue figerless hand gloves. "Tyson..." I said softly. Another rour rang in my ears, I went to me knees and closed my ears. When I open them the wolf chreature was stairing at me with it's blood red eyes and mouth open whide witch bared it's teeth.

I chouldn't move I was shacking in fear My pupils narrowed as I perspired profusely. My skin turned pale as my hands shivered. the chreature roured once more and charge it's head at me with open jaws.

At that moment, I just closed my eyes, ready for it. I was going to get but it never came. I opened my eyes slightly, then widen. Their stood a dragon it was blue for it's body form what I can tell but had fire red feathered wings on it's back on the belly of the dragon was golden yellow it's tail was like dragoon's but had two horns on each side And was taller then the wolf chreature.

the dragon grabed the wolf like chreaturea dnpulled it up and swinged it away about 10 feet what looked like. The wolf got to it feet and growled, then from it's mouth was a bright sea green light formed and it grew for each secound. the dragon form the same light but it was navy blue, a few secounds later the light shot out and colled with each other making a big bang. I sheild myslef and closed my eyes i felt myself be blowen away.

:**End of dream**:

I open my eyes again but this time i was faceing the ceiling I looked at the side and saw my friend with worried looks.

I asked "What's wrong ... you guys?" I said softly.

"You that's what" Rei said.

"Why that?" I said getting up rubbing my head it was pounding alot.

"You scared us half to death" Max said hands to the side.

"Ya you were tossing and turning making noises" Kenny was next to Rei, man he spoke loud enough too wake the dead.

"Well it was just a bad dream that's all" I said turnning my head away from them.

"That's all! For peat sake! you screamed the living spit out of us!" kenny snapped.

"Kenny you should calm down now your starting to scare us now" rei said sweatdroping.

I though it was funny looking at them all talking about what happened but I will never show it. 'Guess they do care about me' I though. I looked at my hand and though about the dream, 'it felt so real'.

the others looked at me. Max came up to me. "Hey Kai are you alright?"

I stoped spacing out and turn to max. "Ya I'm fine just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" max asked.

"Nothing" I said coldly and trun my head to the side with eyes closed.

The other's smiled and got up and started to walk to the kitchin.

I open my eyes and looked back at then turn my gaze back at me. "just a dream" I said and layed back on the couch with my hands in the back of my head.

I sighed. "It's was just a Dream"

Silver: yay! new chapter is done :D Thank you people who reviewed my story.

Silver: please review new chapter will be up. and Happy halloween!


	5. First battle

Chapter 4 / first battle

"MAX!" Kenny yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DON"T HURT ME I"M INNOCENT! INNOCENT I TELL YOU!" Max screamed sitting strate up hand out and covering him self.

"Wow! easy Max your not guilty of anything" Rei said in a clam manner.

"Oh that's good" max falls down and falles back to sleep. Rei and Kenny sweatdrop.

"Come on leave the baby behind and lets go" said kai in a cold maner with his back against the wall and eyes closed.

"ya maybe he will wake up later" Kenny said scraching his head.

"I told you not to give him those sweets last night" Rei wispered at kenny.

"But he told me he would give me his new parts that his dad got. i could not resist!"

"Ya whatever just don't ever do it again."

"ya ya Ok"

rei sighed kenny rubbed his head.

"Hey guys wait!" someone yelled from behind.

"well it's about time you woke up" rei said, hands on hips.

"Sorry I was (yawn) still tierd" he said straching out rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"well come on were going to the park to practice" kenny said holding Dizzi.

"ok"

They got on their shoes and headed out, Kai was the one to go first followed by rei and kenny. Just as they turn their heads a loud thud was behind them the group looked back and saw max smack his head against the door trip over a flower pot and amke a face plant on the ground.

Rei and kenny sweatdrop and walked over to max to help him up.

"Pathetic" kai muttered under his breath.

:Park:

"Go drigger!" rei screamed.

"watch out Draciel go left and attack!" Max yelled. the tops spun in diffreant places. Max's blade did what he said.

"That won't work against me max!" rei said as the white beyblade disappered. "Now Drigger use your Vulcan Claw!"

'oh on' max though " Draciel use your Fortress Defense quickly!"

Rei's beyblade went for the attack as Max's blade got ready for impack. a few seconds later two blades flew out the beyblade dish. Max caught drigger and Rei for Draciel.

Max walked up to Rei giving his thumps up and a smile "you were awsome!"

"really? Thanks" rei turnning a little red.

A girl no old then kenny came up to them. "wow! I-It's really you! I can't beleave it I'm meeting the world's best bladers!" the kid screamed going stary eye.

rei back away alittle. "Uh ya who are you?"

"Oops sorry I'm amber, but poeple call me, silver, cause i got a silver blade" the so called mber said holding up a silver beyblade, she had a smile, alot like tyson's but the boy's failed to notice.

called as she stood in postion with her launcher ready to go.Kai placed Drigger into his advanced launcher.Rei raised three fingers and stood between the two bladers.

"hey can I battle you rei kon? it will be an honar" the girl bowed.

Rei laughed nervously. "umm sure why not"

the girl leped up for joy.

:**Bitbeast world**:

"DRAGOON!" Dranzer yelled, she was covered in blue and purple paint.

"Oh ya it worked he he" Dragoon said in the closet with Daragon.

"hope she is not too mad" daragon wispered

"And I hope she won't find me here" dragoon wispered back.

"DRAGOON! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR DEAD!" Dranzer screamed Draciel and Drigger sweatdrop.

"And i bet she will" daragon said a bit louder.

"THEIR YOU ARE!" dranzer shouted opening the door to the closet were dragoon and daragon was hiding.

"well it's been nice knowing you dragoon" Draciel said from behind

"ah... he..he..he..well see ya!" he slides under dranzer and makes a break for the door.

"COME BACK HERE!" she shouted following, close behind by Draciel and drigger. daragon sped though them and ran side-by-side with dragoon.

"What's up?" the dragon smiled.

"Umm... sky?" dragoon said

"Funny, but other then the fact that your about to be killed by dranzer and were pasing other bitbeast along the way" daragon said.

"Ya that's preity much it" the blue dragon said.

"Oh huh"

"DRAGOON GET YOUR BUTT BACK NOW!" dranzer yelled comeing closer.

"here's a goner huh drigger" Draciel said.

"yup"

:**Park**:

"Ready?Three...Two..One...LET IT RIP!" Kenny yelled (i know ackward-.-) as rei silver let their beyblade rip.

Max wispered to kenny as he sat down. "Good job ken. you sounded like Jazzman himself"

"realy thanks"

"ummm kenny you should really let me see the battle" dizzi said from the labtop.

"oopes sorry Dizzi" Kenny said opening the labtop and set the camera to the beyblade battle.

Drigger spun right as the other beyblade spun after him. They clashed at each other, the left hitting the right, clashing at each other. Soon they slipped away circling eventually meeting each other again.

"Attack now!" silver ordered. It was a simple attack so Drigger easily avoided it.It went round in a circle and ramed at drigger again.

"Come on out Drigger!" rei yelled. at his bitbeast tiger lepted out charging at the beyblade.

'oh no' though silver then a name flashed in her mind. she then yelled out "DARAGON!" A dragon that was blue but had fire red feathered wings on it's back on the belly of the dragon was golden yellow color comeing from the neck to it's tail, it was like dragoon's but the color and the tail. the dragon had dragoons face but the eyes were brown colored.

kai gasped looking up. 'the dragon in my dream' he though, eye's whiden.

(tyson's POV)

_What? what's going on? _ I started to glow bright blue when i heard someone call me my new name. Dragoon, Draciel, and Dranzer all staired at me.

"Daragon!"

I heard the voice and I lepted to the sky for some reson. when I came their, I looked around, kai and the others were on one side. and this girl was behind me, and right below me was a ... _"A Beyblade! I'm real a bitbeast!" _I said to myself.

and infrount of me was drigger and Rei.

_what's going on?_

(end of POV)

everyone staired at daragon with eye's whiden even Kai.

the girl smiled "Oh wow a bitbeast I have my own bitbeast!" she yelled jumping up for joy.

"WOW! dizzy can ya give me some stat on this new bitbeast?" kenny said typing in his labtop.

"sure thing chiff" dizzy said recording the battle.

Rei snapped out of his trance. "drigger be on your gaurd" he said.

the girl smiled. "Looks like this is going to be good." she muttered to her self then .."Daragon! Elements of the five kingdoms!" she yelled.

the dragon roured and chraged forword, five light colors appered creating a whirlwind made of water, fire, thunder, and ice. daragon charged forward and with one attack sent drigger flying up.

Everyone gasped at the sigth when rei's beyblade came back down it landed out side the dish next to rei and stop spinning.

(kai's POV)

I couldn't beleave it, it was the dragon from my dream, and it was real! when it attacked I still was amazed when it only took one hit in a matter of secounds Rei was done.

when the dragon went back to it's beyblade it turn to me and it sounded like it said 'kai'.

* * *

silver: I'm back with a new chapter and that's right tyson had his first bitbeast beyblade battle :D 

tyson: Man I can't beleave it! that was so awsome!

Drigger: ... -pouts-

silver: Drigger don't pout or you woun't battle anyone.

drigger: -.- fine.

silver: anyway thankyou for reviewing my story :D

tyson: WHAT!

silver:P

tyson: ;-; must you torcher me.

silver: well please reveiw and you get to have max's secrat stash of candy this time :D

max: WHAT! Grrrrr... -takes out a chainsaw- SILVER!

silver: eek Oo' -runs away-

Rei: R&R.


End file.
